Don't Have To Ask
by SkyTreader52
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Hero', this is a story of friendship, comfort, and most of all: love. HHr  Please read and, hopefully, enjoy!
1. Would You Dance If I Asked You To Dance?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter or the song 'Hero'**

**A/N: This story was inspired by the song 'Hero' ****by Enrique Iglesias. Each chapter will be based off of a line or two in the song, which will be the title of that chapter. Also, this takes place in their 7****th**** year, Dumbledore has died but Harry/Ginny wasn't there nor Ron/Hermione. Just take it as it is :D ...Enjoy!**

**Would You Dance**

**If I Asked You To Dance?**

Harry sat in an arm chair in the common room gazing into the ebbing flames. Weariness fled when he lain down and memories filled his mind when he closed his eyes. So he sat there, cold and alone, sitting mere feet from the fire in a castle brimming with people.

He held his gaze on the dancing flames. Watching them spring about, leaping and dashing, moving at a fast rhythm. He was fascinated and, for the moment, distracted from his thoughts.

"Harry?"

His gaze fled the fire in search of the warmly familiar voice that had called his name. He found his friend, watching him with concern, paused on the steps. Their eyes frigid with fear, sorrow, pain, and worry until they softened with a dawning of understanding.

"Can't sleep?" The words drifted to him yet he did not reply. He was pondering deeply how someone could care so much for him, even after he pushed everyone away and acted horrid.. How could someone be so loyal and determined?

The lack of response caused worry as Hermione proceeded down the steps and sat on the couch near him.

"Harry?"

Harry lightly shook his head and smiled ever so softly at his friend. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Harry. I was just wondering why you were still up."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking..." he replied as his eyes wandered back to the flames briefly.

Hermione nodded her head with silent understanding.

He peered back to her. "Why are _you_ up?"

"I've been thinking about...things too," her reply was soft as she averted her eyes.

Harry watched her several moments until his voice took control and spoke, "Would you dance with me?" As confused as he was as to why he asked, he listened intently for her answer, wanting her answer, desperately to be 'yes.'

Hermione immediately looked over at him and into his vibrant, emerald eyes. Her brow was knitted with confusion. "What?"

A grin broke out over his features. "Dance with me." He then stood up and walked to her, holding his left hand out to her.

Hermione continued to gaze at him in bewilderment. He could see that she seemed to be struggling to decide what to do.

Harry's voice dropped to a soft, sincere whisper, "Dance with me."

She slowly raised her right hand and took his. He grinned once again as he clasped her small hand in his and pulled her to her feet. He then moved around the couch, pulling Hermione with him, to the open area behind the seating.

Harry turned and stepped up to Hermione, barely leaving any space between them and, without hesitation, placed his free hand on her waist. He slid his fingers to entwine with hers as she gently laid her hand on his shoulder, letting her arm rest on his slightly.

Harry peered down at Hermione as she looked up at him; their eyes met in a fusion of green and brown. Only a whisper of a smile graced his lips yet his eyes shown with a wide grin. Her features conveyed questions and awe as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The room was dark, cast with shadows, yet it was a comforting darkness that soothed the two souls. The feint light from the fire caught Hermione's hair and bound elegantly with her curls, her eyes gleamed gold in the light as her visage appeared to glow.

Harry began to slowly move, swaying and gliding, much to the contrast of the flames. Their eyes stayed on each other's as they moved together. The guarding walls between the two crumbled away, leaving them vulnerable, open, and content.

They began to move less, slowly regressing into slight swaying movements, bodies pressed close together.

The light was slowly dimming, fading into darkness, yet their eyes shown bright.

"Harry?" she whispered softly, nearly inaudible.

He answered with his eyes as he continued to peer into hers.

She didn't know what to say and he understood. She resolved to resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Harry, in turn, rested his cheek against her hair, closing his own eyes.

Darkness fell over them, and, for awhile, they simply swayed together to the music of silence and peace. They were content, far off in a world without care, a peaceful, safe darkness, unlike the darkness that shrouded their wizarding world.

Soon though, a dooming light crept back into their world and movement was heard in the distance. Sighing, they both lifted their heads to gaze at one another once again. They spoke with their eyes and smiled softly, reluctantly letting go of each other.

Harry slowly made his way up to the boys' dorms as Hermione watched him go, lingering a moment after he had disappeared, before moving to a couch and sitting down with a book.

She barely heard footsteps on the staircase as she stared at the words on the page; seeing the words but not being able to understand what they meant, reading the sentences but letting the lines slip away as she thought about the warmth she still felt from Harry's nightlong dance. Hermione suddenly felt the presence of another and stiffened but kept her eyes on the book in front of her.

"Hermione?" The soft words were spoken with slight confusion. Hermione looked up to see the young redhead moving towards her. "Wow. I thought I was actually going to be the first one up today."

"Well, technically I suppose you are," Hermione replied, smiling softly. "I didn't go to sleep last night."

"Hermione, you _really_ should stop studying so much. I mean, it's the weekend! You should be sleeping in to wake up and be lazy or have a bit of fun! Well, at least loosen up a bit and enjoy yourself every now and then," Ginny finished after noticing the look Hermione was giving her.

Hermione just sighed, shaking her head. "I'll try, Ginny. I'll do my _very_ best, I promise," she said with a laugh.

Ginny smiled then looked to the clock quickly.

"Why _are_ you up so early Gin?" Hermione asked as, she too, looked at the clock to see that it was nearly six.

"I was going to go get some Quidditch practice in," she replied with a grin.

Hermione smiled at the younger witch. "Go on then."

Ginny let out a small laugh and bid farewell as she exited the common room.

Hermione sat there for a few hours, progressing into actually reading the book in her hands, as many more students awoke and started their days. She waited and read until she heard the voice of one of her best friends.

"Oi! I don't see why we had to get up! We could've had a couple bloody good hours more! It's the weekend for Merlin's sake!"

Hermione laughed, her eyes still on her book but her mind on the two approaching her. She just knew that Harry was rolling his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips.

"We had to get up, Ron, because I was not about to leave Hermione to spend the day alone without her best friends! Who knows what trouble she might've gotten into, or, dear Merlin, what she might've _studied_!" The voice of Harry was filled with laughter and feigned horror, he sounded happy. Hermione smiled at his thoughtfulness, humor, and the fact that he was happy for once in so long.

She looked up from the forgotten book into striking green eyes. She took a moment just to gaze into his eyes before speaking, "Harry Potter, I feel offended! To think such things of me! I never!" She barely contained her laughter as she stood, book falling to the ground, hands on hips.

Harry merely laughed, joined shortly by the other two of the Golden Trio. Everything seemed alright again. For a brief moment they were happy, without a care. They could smile again.

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter! How was it? Reviews would be lovely!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Would You Run And Never Look Back?**


	2. Would You Run And Never Look Back?

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter... if I did I believe the epilogue would have been different... And as for 'Hero' well I simply don't own that either**

**Would You Run**

**And Never Look Back?**

Days passed and the joy faded away. Harry pulled back again, hiding. He wouldn't talk to anyone unless he felt it necessary. Hermione was the only one who came close to speaking with him but he always grew angry and seemingly foreboding. He continued to push her away, farther and farther. So much so that Hermione was fearing that the darkness that was falling in about him would soon conceal him from her completely. Her fear growing and consuming her, she finally decided to approach him with determination. She was not going to let him leave, she was not going to let him push her so far away that she tumbled over the edge.

The very night Hermione had made her decision, she descended the stairs to the common room to see a very haggard, forlorn, anxious looking Harry. She cautiously approached him. He sat in the very same chair he had rested on the night of their dance. The night she had thought had brought him out of this darkness instead of push him farther in.

She moved to the armchair that sat in front of him so she could have a good view of his face but not so close as to truly bother him. Once seated, she watched him a moment.

"What?" His voice was not irritated but it was not friendly, more... paranoid.

"I just want to talk to you. We haven't talked in ages and it.. it hurts, Harry. I don't want you to push me away anymore. None of us do. Friends help friends through hard times. You have to be able to trust us to be here for you and help you, you can't always shut everyone out." She hadn't planned to blurt it all out, especially not after his single word, but she couldn't hold it in.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with hope that was quickly cast over with fear, pain, and doubt. "Hermione I-I don't mean to hurt you. I just can't bring myself to accept anyone's friendship, knowing that I might be the cause that they, or someone they love, dies in the future."

Hermione felt a pang of sorrow for this poor boy in front of her. How could someone so kind push everyone away, every hope of happiness aside, to _possibly_ save some stranger. He deserved happiness, he deserved to, for once, _not_ care. She slid off of her chair and moved to kneel directly in front of him, peering up at him.

"Listen to me, Harry, you are _not_ at fault for _anyone's_ death. You have been thrown into this cruel life and you have accepted it. You have done nothing but try to save others and help them. Don't think that you can't have friendship, friendship is what you need._ Let your friends in._" Hermione had taken his hand as she spoke and was softly caressing the back of his hand, as if trying to sooth the pain that was his life away.

Harry looked away for a moment, a tear threatening at the corner of his eye as he spoke. "I don't belong here, Hermione. I can't-I need to...escape. I can't be here anymore. I need to be gone, away from people and...this life..."

"By d-death? Harry, you-"

"No, Hermione. No." He gazed back at her and she could see the trail of a tear that had boldly left the millions more unshed. "Don't worry, nothing like that. It's just...I don't feel like I belong here anymore... at school. Since Dumbledore died... I...I can't bring myself to believe that this is my home... I've lost so much and now him. I can't bring myself to stay here everyday and pretend...pretend that things are alright. Belonging isn't...easy anymore, not for me, Hermione. Not for me," he faded off as more tears silently cascaded down his face.

She wasn't at all sure what to say. She didn't want Harry to leave, she couldn't stand the thought of him alone, away from her...and his friends. "Oh I know, Harry; it isn't for any of us. It's a much heavier weight on you than any on us, and I... understand if you want to leave. I'll tell Ron in private and we'll...we'll both see you off as-"

"No, wait. I don't...want to go alone, Hermione." He was looking into her eyes intently, looking almost worried.

Hermione waited a moment for him to continue, when he didn't, she gave his hand a squeeze, urging him to continue.

"I...I want you to be with me, Hermione. Please." His eyes were so full of emotion that she nearly gasped.

She could do nothing more than smile, give his hand another squeeze, and say, "Yes. I'll come."

A grin spread across his face as he closed his eyes. "Thank you." He peered back into her eyes and in one swift movement, he was on his knees in front of her, embracing her tightly. "Thank you," he whispered with enough relief and happiness that Hermione could feel the slight sting of tears in her eyes. Without hesitation, Hermione returned the embrace, shutting her own eyes.

They remained that way, holding onto each other, for a long while before Harry broke the silence.

"When would you be willing to leave?"

"When you want to, Harry. I'd be willing to leave tonight if that's what you wanted."

There was a pause where Harry soaked in her words and smiled softly at his luck of having Hermione as his friend.

"I-is tomorrow too soon?" he asked warily.

"Of course not, Harry!" she exclaimed as she pulled out of their embrace, holding onto his arms. "I already said I'd go at anytime."

Harry smiled softly. "Then tomorrow night. I'll be waiting down here at midnight, alright?" Receiving a nod, he continued, "Pack as much as you want, there'll definitely be room. We'll merely leave under the Invisibility Cloak."

Hermione nodded again and smiled before her expression took on one of confusion. "Ron...?"

Harry's face fell and he simply watched her a moment before shaking his head. "No. I-I don't want him to come, I just want you."

A shock went down her spine at his words. She didn't think about feeling terrible for Ron, just...excited from Harry wanting only _her_ to come. Noticing his doubting expression, she smiled to reassure him that she was alright with the plan.

Harry smiled with relief. "I'll leave him a note tomorrow saying we left and why. He'll be mad as hell but I think I can explain it so that he'll understand as soon as he cools down."

Harry then helped a grinning Hermione to stand up as he stood himself.

"We should get some sleep then," Harry said after a bit.

"Right," Hermione nodded. She gave him a quick, tight hug and whispered. "Night Harry."

"G'Night 'Mione," Harry replied. He watched Hermione ascend the stairs, whispering, "Sleep well."

He himself retired to his bed shortly and laid there for hours before a restless sleep overtook him.

**A/N: Next chapter will start up with them already arriving at their destination I think, I didn't feel like writing them leaving. Sorry if there's any mistakes in this chapter, it's been hard to concentrate while writing this... Reviews make me happy!**

**A big thanks to ****Shizuku Tsukishima749 who suggested the idea of this chapter and in doing so made the rest of the storyline fit! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Would You Cry If You Saw Me Crying?**


	3. Would You Cry If you Saw Me Crying?

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter or the song 'Hero'**

**Would You Cry**

**If You Saw Me Crying?**

They stood outside in the darkness, trying to gather enough strength to enter the decrepit old house before them. Neither truly wanted to be in this particular place but they also knew that there was no where else, for now at least. Harry had reasoned that they would be found any where else. He did not wish to spend too long here and swore they'd leave as soon as he thought it safe.

So here they stood, silhouettes against the star strewn sky. Their forms stood close to one another, trying to gain the courage and strength from one another which neither had.

Slowly they moved forward, their shadows merged as one, until they reached the worn door. After a few moments, Harry grabbed the door handle and paused. He fought the urge to turn away, the urge to forget. He tried with all his might to open the door and be strong, but he hadn't enough might. Until Hermione's hand came to rest upon his, lending him her strength as well. Soon the doorknob was turned and the door pushed open.

With the loud creak of the door came visions of death, feelings of despair and loneliness, memories of pain. Hermione's hand remained on Harry's as it hand fell to his side. She tightly gripped his hand as she waited for him to regain the ability to move on.

The first excruciating step was followed by another and another. They stirred up the dust; the pain, moving through the past.

No words needed to be shared between the two, they merely made their way to the abandoned bedrooms in silence. Each cleared the room of dust and debris before climbing into their beds, struggling to claim sleep.

Harry held himself as he laid on his side, mind racing. He was in the house where his pain started, lying in the bed that once held his parents. There were no words that could describe his emotions, he just let go; he broke down and sobbed. He cried for his parents, for all his loved ones who have died, all the innocent lives lost, every trial he's endured. He simply wept for his pain; his life.

A chill fell over him as his tears soaked the sheets of his parent's bed. He grew colder as he was reminded of how alone he was.

Suddenly he felt a soft warmth spread from his shoulder, filling a part of the shell he thought himself to be. Then, it was gone again, leaving him colder yet. He felt tortured as he wished the warmth had stayed. He did not expect, however, the warmth to return at a greater intensity against his back, filling him up completely. He finally realized what the warmth was: Hermione. He felt an arm slip under him and wrap around him, and a second arm drape over his stomach, both hands reaching up and pressing against his chest; pulling him back against the her. He let out another choked sob as he reprimanded himself for being so stupid as to think that he was alone. He wasn't alone; he had Hermione.

He felt the back of his shirt moisten and he knew Hermione was crying. He wanted to stop her tears but he knew he wouldn't be able to help since he couldn't stop crying himself. He settled for grasping her hands and holding them tightly, close to himself. He savored the love he felt from her as he finally drifted into sleep.

**A/N: Short, I know, but I wasn't sure of what else to add or how to end it. Sorry about any errors, I'm tired, sick, and my computer doesn't have spell check! Anywho, I hope you like it and I believe the next few chapters should be coming more quickly since I've already started them.**

**Next Chapter:**

**And Would You Save My Soul, Tonight?**


	4. And Would You SAve My Soul, Tonight?

**Disclaimer: Um...I don't think I own Harry Potter...or do I?...I'm leaning towards no...**

**And Would You Save My Soul, Tonight?**

Harry awoke feeling strangely alone. He felt his head pounding and remembered his tears and Hermione's comfort. Finally opening his eyes, he sat up, pausing for a moment to look over his shoulder at where Hermione had slept. He found himself reaching out to feel the spot; reaching out for any lingering warmth. Fingers touching the warm sheets, his eyes closed as he breathed deeply. He felt Hermione wrapped around him again; felt her heart touching his. _What heart did he have left?_ He suddenly jumped up and took several deep breaths as he trembled. He couldn't corrupt her heart with his lost one. He wouldn't take her down with him. He couldn't.

He composed himself before walking out of the room and down the hall to the living room, where he turned to the kitchen area. He stopped short when he saw Hermione. She was cleaning up the kitchen with her back to him. He watched as she froze before peering over her shoulder at him. She relaxed and turned around to offer a soft smile. Harry returned the small smile and found that he couldn't look her in the eyes, as if that would hurt her.

"Thanks," he croaked with a voice not having been used for hours then cried hoarse. He quickly cleared his throat.

She shook her head when he was about to say something else. "It's alright, Harry. I know."

He wanted to embrace her in that moment but controlled the urge. He finally met her eyes and felt his heart leap at the intense sincereness of them.

Harry nodded softly to her.

They spent the day cleaning the house to make it into a suitable place to live, with few words shared.

That night they sat on the floor leaning against an old, broken couch, in front of the fireplace. Harry was watching the flames as he had at Hogwarts. Hermione was watching Harry as she had at Hogwarts.

Silence surrounded them until Harry abruptly began to voice his thoughts.

"It feels as though my soul is dead, gone. Every loss killed it a little more until there was nothing left, just...I feel empty. Before I was filled with too many emotions, now I have none...or at least I don't seem to care about what happens to me anymore. Is that right? Shouldn't I fear my own death? Shouldn't I care?...I feel so empty...it hurts."

Startled, Hermione sat up. "Harry, listen to me. You _do_ have a soul. You have a soul because you have a heart-"

"It feels like that has died also-"

"Of course you have a heart! Ha-"

"Why can't I feel it!" Harry cried.

Frustrated with his stubbornness, Hermione faced him and grabbed his hands, lifted them up, and held his right hand over his heart and his left hand over hers. "Quiet." She gazed intently into his eyes. He could feel the fast, erratic beat of his heart and the slightly fast, yet steady rhythm of hers. His eyes drifted to his hand covering her heart. As he focused on her heartbeat, a warmth seemed to spread up through his arm and to his heart, slowing its rhythm to match hers. Breathing deeply, he allowed the warmth to rush over him.

"You feel that?" she spoke in a whisper, her voice as warm as her heart.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"You have a heart just as I have a heart. They may have been wounded countless times, but they still beat. As long as there's a rhythm within us, steady or not, our souls live."

He smiled slightly as he moved his hand to hold hers over his heart. "And why must we have a soul if our hearts beat?"

She returned his soft smile and answered, "If our hearts didn't drum, what would our souls dance to?"

Harry let out a quiet chuckle as he grinned broadly, which was again returned by Hermione.

It was then that Harry realized how important Hermione truly was to him. She was the one that always kept him going. She was the one that never left his side. She was the savior of his soul. There were so many times when she could've given up on him, left him, hated him. But she never did. Never.

As he peered into her gleaming eyes, he made a silent vow to protect her with all he was. He would save her soul as she had saved his tonight. As she had on so many occasions.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! No time followed by Internet crashing! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up in the next couple days. Also, I apologies for any mistakes I'll have to reread this and possibly edit it if I find the time.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Would You Tremble, If I Touched Your Lips?**


	5. Would You Tremble If I Touched You Lips?

**Disclaimer: I exclaim that I do not claim to own anything!**

**Would You Tremble,**

**If I Touched Your Lips?**

Time continued to slowly progress and Harry felt content in their quiet, day-to-day activities. He enjoyed the simplicity of how they lived, away from worries and struggles, plainly living in peaceful harmony in an escape from the world.

He looked about him as he sat on an old chair in the living room and smiled softly at the warmth of this house. His home. He could actually consider this place his home; the place that once flooded him with sorrow, pain, and unattainable desires now filled him with happiness, peace, and dreams of a future he never thought to imagine before.

It was Hermione who made the changes to transform the house into a home; the nightmares of the past into the dreams of the future. Her presence alone was reason enough to call any place a home. He could see himself living here; the place he had thought he'd never want to be around very long. He _couldn't_ see himself living without Hermione. At the realization, Harry was slightly shocked though he knew that he had never pictured himself away from Hermione. He couldn't see him living anywhere but beside Hermione nor could he picture Hermione next to anyone else.

Harry sighed as his eyes drifted to the subject of his thoughts, who was sitting on the couch reading a large book. His eye washed over her as he took in her whole appearance, as if he needed to memorize everything about her. He found himself doing this a lot lately, simply staring at her. He always felt strangely happy when he did.

Hermione was too focused on her book to notice his eyes upon her. Her head bowed to view the words better. She shifted slightly and Harry noticed her hand was resting on her neck, massaging her strained neck.

"Do you want me to give you a back rub?" the words slipped out of his mouth, breaking the silence.

Hermione instantly looked up, eyes wide. "Um. What?" she asked with a laugh.

Harry smiled. "A back rub! You've been massaging your neck, you must be tense."

Hermione just stared at him for a few moments before letting out a laugh. "I have _got_ to get use to you randomly blurting things out!"

Harry laughed with her at the realization, and stood. He walked over to her and started motioning for her to move off of the couch.

"What!?" she asked amused.

"Massage! Come on, on the floor," he replied as he grabbed her hand and tugged it lightly.

"Harry, I-" she started to refuse.

"None of that. You deserve one!" he urged.

Hermione sighed but finally moved to the floor. Harry sat behind her on the couch with his legs crossed. He moved her hair over her shoulder so he could see what he was doing and his hands moved to her shoulders where he lightly kneaded her muscles. Hermione's head drooped slightly making Harry smile. Fingers kneading her muscles, they inched across her back and up her neck. He massaged the areas he thought would be sore, and he figured he thought right because Hermione seemed to be relaxing more and more.

Harry's fingers worked up her neck until they were buried in her curls as he massaged her scalp. He soon found her temples and softly kneaded them, as he did so, her head fell backwards into his lap and he chuckled softly.

"Not strong enough to hold that enormous mind of yours up?" he teased. A soft grumble was his answer. He simply shook his head with a grin and continued with his task.

He massaged softly across her forehead and down the bridge of her nose, then over her cheek bones and along her jaw muscles. As his eyes strayed to take in her features he noticed that she held an expression of complete tranquility. He smiled softly to himself at the knowledge that he could induce such a state in her. His eyes drifted across her visage until they rested upon her lips. Soon, his fingers rose to meet where his eyes rested, there was a slight hesitation before his fingertips brushed lightly over her lips. A sensation arose within him but he ignored it as he felt Hermione shiver...or was that just him? His eyes fled to hers. They fluttered for a moment before opening, revealing a pair of striking, deep brown eyes.

They gazed at one another for a long time, neither releasing the other's captured eyes.

Without knowing how he managed it, Harry was kissing Hermione. All thoughts fled his mind at the feel of their lips brushing lightly. The odd angle of the kiss did nothing to lessen the euphoric feeling that stirred within him. A second tremor spread from Hermione to Harry. An eternity in Harry's mind was a second for the rest of the world and after an eternity of two, Harry pulled back to peer into Hermione's eyes once again. His heart was leaping and bounding as he waited for Hermione to respond. His reply was Hermione's hand wrapping around his neck and softly pulling him back down to her for another, more passionate kiss. Hermione's hands wove into his hair as Harry awkwardly cupped her face. He felt a swell of emotions and let them pour out of himself and into Hermione as he kissed her.

When they pulled away, after a countless number of eternities, Harry saw Hermione's eyes brighten and for a moment he simply stared at her as she smiled up at him. He then slipped out from behind her and onto the floor next to her. He faced her like she had him the night she had healed his heart and soul and watched her another moment.

"'Mione?"

"Hmm?" she replied with an expression that reminded him of Luna.

"I-I think I'm in love with you," he said nervously.

She grinned and answered with a soft laugh, "I think I'm in love with you too, Harry."

Harry broke out in a lopsided, uncontrollable grin and moved to lean against the couch as he pulled Hermione to him. With both arms wrapped around Hermione, he breathed deeply and happily.

"And I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He felt a soft kiss at his neck and heard Hermione utter, "I think I'd like that."

Harry knew he'd have his happiness, peace, and dreams as long as he had his Hermione. He also knew that his smile would be immovable for quite awhile.

**A/N: Here it is. I hope you like it! It's a little longer too! YAY! **

**Some people have asked if they would go somewhere more...exotic. Well, if anyone has a suggestion as to where they should go(someplace that would be easy to escape to and remain hidden and relatively unseen would be preferred) please let me know and I'll consider it.**

**Also, for the next chapter, if anyone wants something specific to happen that makes them laugh let me know!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.**


	6. Would You Laugh? Oh Please Tell Me This

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! _Sorry!_ I know it's been ages since I updated, I just couldn't figure out what to do after the beginning part(I even forgot the very beginning since I didn't write it down)...so I just went with it! I hope you like it anyway...**

**Would You Laugh?**

**Oh Please Tell Me This.**

Harry drifted into consciousness slowly, feeling a comfortable warmth surround him. A soft weight on his shoulder reminded him exactly why he felt so warm and simply content. He didn't open his eyes nor move his head, he merely relished this intimate moment. A smile graced his lips as he sat in peace.

Another reason for not moving was due to the fact that his neck was strained at an odd angle and he knew he'd be in pain as soon as he moved his head. He wasn't exactly sure what his head was resting on but knew he was leaning against the couch and figured his head must've fallen to the side in his sleep since he was sure he had rested his head upon Hermione's before sleep captured him.

Harry felt Hermione stir at his side and his smile grew considerably. His grip on her tightened slightly as she snuggled closer to him.

"Mmmmmorning," she murmured moving her face into his chest.

"Morning," he replied happily as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

A few moments of silence passed before Hermione spoke again, "We should get up."

Her words weren't very convincing and she made no move to rise.

"We probably should," Harry began softly, "but we don't have to."

He felt her smile into his chest before she started to pull back. Harry immediately, without thinking, drew her closer and opened his eyes, struggling to see without his glasses.

"We should get up," she stated again, this time with more conviction as she gazed into his eyes at an angle.

Harry simply watched her a moment before whining, "I don' wanna."

Hermione laughed softly at Harry's childish voice and took her role in her response, "Now, we don't want to become lazy do we?"

Harry pretend to think a moment before responding, "Yes." He paused a moment and then added, "Especially if you include yourself in 'we'."

Hermione smiled softly at this and stroked his cheek for a moment. "Well, I don't intend to become lazy!" she announced as she tried to pull away from Harry and stand up but Harry wouldn't allow it. He tightened his grip on her and pouted.

"But...but If I move my head my neck will kill me!" he exclaimed in an attempt to keep her beside him and to keep the game going.

Hermione tilted her head to analyze Harry's position and realized that he hadn't moved his head yet.

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed as she ran her fingers down the side of his strained neck.

"Yeah," Harry mumbled as he watched her, and the smile she wore, cautiously.

Hermione's smile widened as she continued to gaze at his neck, feeling his grip on her relax. "Well..." she trailed off, gently rubbing his neck. "There's nothing I can do." With that, she quickly stood up before he could regain his hold on her. "Sorry."

Harry groaned as he looked up at her with a playful hurt expression. "That was helping pretty well," he mumbled.

Hermione laughed softly. "Harry, you look like a dead fish, get up." After she saw the scowl appear on his face, she added in a baby-voice, "I'll kiss it all better."

The quick disappearance of his scowl as his eyes shot to hers pushed Hermione to fits of laughter. Harry smiled up at her and slowly lifted his head and instantly felt the tightness. He stretched his neck, rubbed it, then shook his head slightly before proceeding to stand up.

Hermione's laughter died down as he was steady on his feet and looking at her expectantly. Grin in place, Hermione opened her arms and motioned him forward with a 'Come here'. Harry all but ran to her. Hermione let another chuckle escape as she gently pulled him to her by the neck. She lightly kissed under his ear and left a trail of kisses down the strained side of his neck and back up. Hermione pulled back to smile at Harry to find his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. His hands were on her waist keeping her to him and he pulled her closer as he said, "I think the other side is a little sore too." Hermione giggled before proceeding to kiss the other side of his neck. This time when Hermione leaned back to look at Harry, his eyes were open and focused(as much as possible without glasses) on her. "Now, where's my good morning kiss?"

Hermione let out a laugh then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "There."

"No." Harry shook his head with a smile.

"Hmmm," she hummed before kissing his nose. "Better?"

"Not exactly right," Harry laughed. "I can't believe the great Hermione Granger isn't right for once!"

"Well, maybe you should indicate where for me," Hermione suggested with a mischievous gleam in her eyes that even Harry could see.

Harry removed his right hand from her waist and just as he tapped his lips and began to say 'Here' Hermione spun out of his grasp and bolted across the room, laughing.

"Hey!" Harry cried as he reached out for her blurry form. "No fair!"

"And why not?" Hermione challenged. "I don't remember any rules."

"I-I can't see!" he retorted.

Harry heard a murmur and could suddenly see. "There. Good?"

Harry's eyes focused on a beaming Hermione and grinned. "Never better."

They gazed at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally Harry lunged forward and Hermione shrieked as she sprinted out of the room with Harry close behind, both laughing loudly and happily.

Harry chased Hermione throughout the house and they ended up in the hallway outside of Harry's old nursery, a room only Hermione entered to quickly clean. Neither seemed to notice as Harry slipped an arm around Hermione's waist and swung her to him, which granted him another shriek of laughter.

"Gotcha!" Harry whispered triumphantly in her ear.

Hermione subdued her laughter as she nodded her head in agreement. Harry kissed her neck softly before turning her around to face him. He captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss as he cupped her face with his hands. Her hands slipped up his back and held him close.

When they pulled apart they simply smiled at one another. Moments passed before Harry noticed the door behind Hermione as his gaze drifted over her shoulder. Hermione turned to follow his gaze and instantly looked back to Harry with concern. He was staring at the door expressionless.

"Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously.

Harry let his hands fall from her face to have one wrap around her waist and the other, to Hermione's surprise, reach for the doorknob.

Hermione watched him questioningly but his face remained blank as he grasped the doorknob. A moment passed and then he turned the knob and pushed the door open. He stared inside, Hermione unable to read what was going through his mind. Harry stepped inside, brining Hermione with him and continued to gaze about.

Harry finally eased Hermione's anxiety as he spoke, though not meeting her eyes, "This is where it happened. Where my Mum died...for me. Where _he _destroyed my life. Cursed me." Harry took his arm from around her and walked toward the repaired crib, resting a hand on it. He closed his eyes as he imagined his mother sacrificing herself for him. Then new images came to him and his eyes opened in his revelation. He felt Hermione's comforting hand on his shoulder and turned back to her, smiling softly. "This is where I slept, where my parents tucked me in and sung lullabies to me. Where they came to see me in the morning and hold me." Tears welled in bother their eyes. "This is where life was perfect." Harry stepped forward and pulled Hermione to him in a hug. "This is where life _is_ perfect." Hermione let out a sob and Harry pulled back to gaze into her watery, reddening eyes and gently, slowly kissed her. "'Mione? This is where I want to live, spend the rest of my life," Harry said in a questioning tone as he looked into her eyes once more.

Hermione nodded vigorously, letting some more tears to slip down her cheeks. "Me too, Harry. Me too." She kissed him again, unable to speak.

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Harry pulled back and whispered, "I love you so much, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione nearly sobbed as she buried her face in his chest and held him tight.

**A/N: Well I think it's the longest chapter so far if that make up for the long wait... I didn't expect this chapter to turn out this way but I'm decently happy with it, I suppose. Oh and sorry that this isn't really like the other chapters, I haven't written for this for awhile(obviously) and I didn't really want to reread my other chapters to refresh the "style" of the story, so I apologize again for my laziness. Next chapter is more serious and...somewhat sad.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Now Would You Die,**

**For The One You Love?**


	7. Now Would You Die, For The One You Love?

**A/N: This chapter is for InMyJazzShoes**** because she won our little challenge in seeing who could update sooner AND because she is amazeling! Hope you like it! And I apologize for the terribly long wait . .........and for how short it is...**

**Now Would You Die,**

**For The One You Love?**

Harry stood with Hermione comfortably in his arms as they absorbed all that had passed. Harry finally had a future and knew exactly what he wanted: Hermione. He swayed with her as he let his imagination escape the tiny closet in his mind and fabricate images of Hermione and him going through the rest of their lives hand-in-hand. Marriage, life in this very house, their first child, their next child, and the next, and the next, and the next... Harry grinned as an image of Hermione surrounded by kids, _their_ kids, grinning madly at him formed in his head. Harry looked to Hermione's face to see a soft smile gracing her lips as she gazed at the crib.

Kissing her temple, Harry tightened his grip about her waist and stomach. Suddenly he couldn't wait for the future.

"Do you think we should get something to eat?" Hermione asked softly.

"I suppose we must," Harry replied with a sigh and a grin. "Go ahead, I'll be right there."

"Alright," she said and, with a soft kiss, left for the kitchen.

Harry watched her leave before turning back to the room. His eyes fixed on the crib. He could almost see a little boy with messy black hair and rich brown eyes smiling up at him. His heart lurched as emotions rose within him yet he quickly tried calmed himself, still not willing to linger too hopefully on the future. No matter how hard he tried Harry couldn't stop seeing the small boy, and soon the boy was joined by others with varying features of Hermione and himself: a boy with somewhat tamed brown hair and brown eyes, a girl with brown hair and vibrant green eyes, another girl with bushy brown hair and hazel eyes, a boy with messy, dark auburn hair and green eyes. A contented smile took control of his mouth as he leaned against the doorway looking into his future.

He shook his head, smile still in place, and turned from the room. Walking slowly, as if reluctant to leave the small visionary children, Harry made his way towards the kitchen and to Hermione. A pan crashing caused the children to vanish along with his smile. His steps quickened but he remained silent as he strained to hear any sign of a struggle. His heartbeat quickened in panic.

He finally reached the entryway into the kitchen and peered cautiously around the corner. There stood Hermione, a pan on the floor beside her, a look of determination and fear engraved into her features, wand drawn, and five Death Eaters standing in front of her.

"Leave. Now." The words were uttered fiercely with hatred and strength.

A cruel laughter rang from the Death Eaters. "Now, Mudblood, is that anyway to treat your guests?"

_'Malfoy.'_ Harry thought with disdain as he searched himself for his wand, quickly grabbing it and quietly moving toward the intruders undetected. If the voice wasn't enough to identify the Senior Malfoy, the man drew out a cane and quickly unsheathed his wand.

Hermione did not reply yet Harry saw her eyes flash.

Malfoy shot a spell at Hermione who quickly produced a shield and deflected it back. It was then that Harry began pummeling the Death Eaters with spell after spell, slowly making his way towards Hermione.

Harry and Hermione continuously dodged curses and were quickly wearing down. The odds were _not_ in their favor. Harry was still halfway across the room from Hermione and decided to risk a roll to get closer. As he stood up he spun out of the way of a beam of light. Producing a shield, he took the chance to survey Hermione's situation. She was dodging and deflecting curses every second and the two Death Eaters focusing on her had no intention of letting up. He _needed _to get to her.

Dropping his shield, Harry shot a haphazard spell towards his opponents and made a lunge towards Hermione. _'Only a few more feet,'_ he told himself as he ducked. Just as he was about to fire another spell, he froze at the curse he heard yelled.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Suddenly his eyes met Hermione's and a terror shown brightly. Her eyes became the only thing he could see and he saw his unborn children in her eyes, smiling. A tear escaped her eye and the next thing Harry knows, he's being tackled to the ground by Hermione, narrowly missing the killing curse.

Winded, with a tear of his own gliding down his cheek, Harry rolled over to shield Hermione from any potential harm as she steadied herself, half laying, and shot a curse over Harry's frame. Harry threw up a shield and gained his footing, helping Hermione up and pushing her towards the hallway as he spun and fired a spell as his shield fell. With another spell thrown towards the Death Eaters, Harry ran towards Hermione and grabbed her as he sprinted down the hallway. He abruptly stopped and turned to capture Hermione in his arms. Closing his eyes, he disapparated.

They stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap, clasping one another tightly. Harry wasn't sure exactly where they were but right now all he could do was hold Hermione as close to him as possible. He muffled a sob and forced himself not to think about what just happened, he needed to focus on getting Hermione somewhere safe.

Sitting up with Hermione in his lap, Harry peered about him. His brow furrowed as he still wasn't sure on where they had landed.

Harry began stroking Hermione's hair and gazed down at her. She peered back at him and he saw her terror but also saw that words would wait, she too knew the importance of shelter. He nodded to her in silent agreement. _'Words will wait.'_

**A/N: So there it is, short and probably not worth the long wait . Let me know if this was any good...Well, just a warning, the next chapter will probably be short too... and after that I'm not exactly sure what will happen...**

**PLEASE HELP! I need some input. First, any suggestions of where they should be?(Hogwarts-close to it anyway-, a village, the burrow, anything. Suggest away!) Second, should Draco be a good guy? I'm not sure if he'll be brought into the story and what not but it might be nice to add him into the mix(this will most likely happen if they end up back at Hogwarts... which I'm leaning towards right now...)**

**Like their children? They'll be showing up in a story I'm working on, hopefully, soon but there are a few differences in their appearances (Harry can't see the future...exactly hahahaha)**

**I know that their relationship has moved really fast it seems, but I don't really care, I kinda like it that way. Anywho!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Hold Me In Your Arms, Tonight.**


End file.
